Mars
by Wisdomlistens
Summary: I couldn't resist-I hoped on the back, wrapped my arms around his waist, and we took off. "Hold on!" he called from the front. I was already clinging to him to him for dear life but I held on tighter, the sound of the wind loud in my ears.
1. Preface

The day I bumped into Alice wasn't all that different than any other day but if she hadn't been in that hallway, or if I hadn't got out of gym class late, I can't imagine where I would be right now. Probably at the mall with Jessica instead of hoping, desperately, to be rescued by the most important thing in my life, helpless and confused, I wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I apologize for the beginning of this story, short and slightly sucky chapters, but they get better and much longer as it goes on and my writing improves.**

"Hey! Watch where your going!" I snapped. As my stuff jumped out of my hands and I stumbled backwards. I wasn't usually that rude but I had just come from gym where I had been forced to endure the most painful volleyball game ever. She mumbled something like an apology and began gathering her stuff. And that was when I realized that this girl was completely unfamiliar to me. I remembered hearing something about a new kid though I couldn't remember what they said her name was, It started with an M "Your the new kid." I stated as she stood up to face me, "um... Maria, Mariah, Mar-" she cut off my incessant guessing with a small laugh

"Alice!" she said offering her hand. I took it and shook it lightly

"Nice to meet you Alice. I'm Aylah." I replied picking up my books from the floor. I bet she doesn't know anyone. "Do you have anywhere to sit for lunch?"

"No, not really" she replied looking down, embarrassed.

"Well, you can sit with us! Jessica, Angela, Mike and I! Mike is the one you hit in gym." I said with a small smile. She nodded

"Actually, That would be great!" she replied quickly. I smiled and we made our way to the lunchroom.

In the lunch line I babbled away about anyone and everyone in the school while she pretended to listen. I'll admit, I do talk a lot, but it's a habit, I can't stop. During lunch she was pretty quiet until Jessica began to talk about what was 'Fashionable' than she perked right up. I actually don't care all that much but Jess does so I contribute as well as I can to the conversation. Alice suddenly gasped and everyone at the table fell silent.

"Who are they?" she asked awestruck staring out the window. We all turned to see what she was talking about. The Cullens. The table all murmured in understanding and than resumed their conversations.

"Oh!" I responded. "Those are the Cullens." She stared at him in awe. " The huge one, with the black hair is Emmett," I introduced him as he walked in, "And that's Rosalie, they're together." I said ominously grinning at Angela.

" Together? Like together, together?" She asked shocked. She looked at me confused and I winked at her. Than Edward came in with his arms wrapped around Bella "Edward and Bella," she had a shocked expression on her face, she must think that their brother and sister. "Don't freak out, their adopted." I reassured her with a small smile. Than Jasper walked in and a look of longing came over her. I rolled my eyes. He's not even all that great-looking, I mean, sure he's cute but I'm not really into blondes.

"Who's he?" She asked eying him up and down.

"That's Jasper Hale, he and Rosalie are twins.

"Who's he with?" She asked and I could tell she wanted me to say no-one.

"No-one, sadly nobody here is worthy." I replied sarcastically. She continued to stare so I decided to humor her. "You should hear his voice! You would melt!" I told her. She stared at the Cullens for a second more before returning to her food, but I could tell her thoughts were about 20 yards away. She confirmed my thought by turning back to glace at the Cullen table.

We spent the next ten minutes discussing the Cullens, I was just about to change the subject when the bell rang and I realized that our table was empty.

"What class do you have next?" I asked her, hoping it was math.

"Biology." she replied. _Damn!_

"I have math, hold on I'll give you my number." I pulled a piece of paper out of my backpack, scrawled my number on the back and handed it to her. She looked at it for a second.

"Um...Aylah?" she continued looking at the paper.

"Ya?" I responded

"You might want to keep this, I think it's your math homework." she handed it back to me. _Shit._ It was. I grabbed a blank sheet of paper and rewrote my number on it.

"Here, text me, we should go shopping or something." I liked her, despite her new-found obsession with the Cullens. They always kind of bothered me. And they all smelt bad, they must use something in their house because their smell just faintly burned my nose.

"Okay, cool." she shoved the paper into the pocket of her jeans as she stood up. I stood up and strode towards the door.

"See you later!" I replied while walking out of the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

I reached the parking lot just in time to watch Alice drive away in a yellow Porsche. It was a nice car but it was too flashy for my taste. I had an 80's VW convertible bug that constantly had the top up due to the suck-ass weather here in forks.

I got in my car and set off to pick up the little ones from school. On the way home I listened to Chaia, who's in the 8th grade, babble on and on about her best friend, Kenneth, while Dara, the quieter of my younger sisters just sat in the back, reading a book. We pulled into the driveway and the kids jumped out and ran inside. I sighed as I spotted Dara's backpack on my backseat. I grabbed it, brought it inside, set it on the counter and walked into the living room just as Dara was running out of her room.

"Aylah! Have you seen my-" I cut her off.

"Counter." and I smiled at her. _Was there a cuter 5th grader In the world?_

I walked to the counter, sat on a stool and pulled out my math homework. It wasn't due until Friday but might as well get ahead right?

I was at problem 15 when the phone rang. I set down my pencil and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Aylah?" an excited voice chirped on the other end.

"This is Alice, right? Alice Brandon?" I confirmed.

"Ya, and my dad and I are having dinner with Billy and Jacob, some family friends down in La-Push, and I'm afraid that I'll be hopelessly bored. Wanna come?"

"Hold on, I have to ask my mom." I moved the phone away from my face.

"Hey mom?" I called out "Can I have dinner with a friend?"

"Sure." I heard her voice reply from the living room. "Be back by eight!" _EIGHT?_

"Mom..."

"Okay, nine." better.

"Thanks!" I put the phone back to my face "I can go."

"Great! See you in 20!" and the line cut off.

"Wow." I said to myself as I walked up the stairs. _Now, What to wear, what to wear._

I decided on a flippy jean skirt, pink tights and a black long sleeve shirt. I looked in the mirror and nodded to myself. Okay, I'm ready. I grabbed my purse, shoved my phone into it and walked out the door to wait for Alice. Geez! It's freezing! I ran back inside to grab my coat, I walked out the door just in time to see Alice and her dad turn onto my street. I waved frantically. Her dad stopped the car and the door closest to me flew open.

"Get in!" I heard Alice practically scream with excitement. I stepped into the back seat and shut the door.

"Geez!" I exclaimed, "excited much?"

"Duh!" She replied, still sounding as excited as ever. I turned to her dad, who was in the front seat.

"I'm Aylah."

"I'm Fredric, nice to meet you."

"You too." the rest of the ride was a little awkward because I want sure what to say with Alice's dad there, but we arrived at the restaurant soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Fredric's voice broke into our conversation. I turned to look at him.

"Hey, Alice," he began, a smile on his face.

"Yes dad?" She responded, A slightly confused.

"What time's your flight?" He asked repressing laughter

"What flight?" She asked, now really confused.

"Your flight to Antarctica." Billy and Fredric burst out laughing and Jacob joined in. I thought it was funny but I was trying to spare Alice's feelings so I restrained myself.

"Ha Ha Dad, but I'm from Florida, you wouldn't want me to catch pneumonia would you?" She replied, Her voice showing just the slightest bit of anger/

"Aw, Come on! It's not that bad!" He was still smiling.

"Yes it is! God! Now I know why mom hated it here!" His smile evaporated.

"Your mom didn't hate it here." he spat. I barely knew Fredric but even I knew that was the wrong button to push.

"That's not what I meant." she mumbled regretful, into the table.

"Than what did you mean?" He was almost yelling now.

"I..."she began. He got up and walked over to where she was sitting.

"You don't know your mother at all!" She stood up to face him.

"Well I'm sorry but I believe I know her a tab bit more than you!" She replied aggressively. I gripped Jacob's knee in concern and he placed his hand on top of mine. The whole restaurant was watching now.

"Obviously you don't because you didn't know that she only sent you out here so that she didn't have to deal with you!" he was shouting now. I gripped Jacob's knee harder.

"So what?" She shouted back "Your going to torture me because you couldn't save mom?" And than he reached out and hit her. She had pushed him too far. I couldn't believe it.

"HEY!" Jacob stood up suddenly, shouting furiously. Alice's lip was bleeding. My thoughts were consumed by Alice. Was she okay? Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god.

Her dad reached toward her, a look of complete and utter self hatred plastered on his face.  
"Ali..."

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, fuming and shocked. And she turned and ran. I stood up quickly and ran after her, calling her name but a strong arm wrapped around my forearm, restraining me.

"Let her go." I turned to see Jacob's face, over a foot above mine, staring down at me.

"Jacob..."

"Let her cool down, she'll come back when she's ready." He sounded like Doctor Phil. But way cuter.

"Okay." I agreed, hesitantly, I still wanted to go after her but he would just stop me again.

"Let me drive you home."

"Thanks." Billy, Jake and I walked toward the car after reassuring Fredric that everything would be okay. Outside, I looked around. Alice's car was still in place but she was nowhere to be seen.

There was a knock on the door about an hour after Jacob dropped me off at home.

"Jasper?" I asked surprised "What are you doing here?"

"Alice." he replied simply nodding toward her in his arms.

"What-" he cut me off.

"I found her, I brought her to my father, I came here." he explained. Wow. Rude. "Can she stay here?"

"Um..." I replied like an idiot while I collected my thoughts. "Why did you take her to your father?"

"I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"And is she?"

"She's just sick. She should be okay."

"What should I do?" I asked, concerned.

"Does this mean she can stay." Is he serious?

"Yes! Of course she can stay!"

"Can I bring her upstairs?"

"Yeah." I really don't like him. It's aggravating to know that Alice likes him. GAH!

"Where should I put her?" Put her? She's not a book!

"My room is upstairs, on the left." I replied annoyed. I stood, rooted to the spot, until he came back. He was back faster than I thought possible.

"Give these to her when she wakes up." he commanded, handing me a white bottle of pills.

"So, she didn't want to go home?" How long would it take her to forgive her dad? It would take me weeks, even months, but that's me, stubborn.

"Yes, I she said that. But she wouldn't tell me why." he looked at me, hopefully.

"She had a fight with her dad. A bad one."

"What happened."

"Um..." Should I tell him.

"Oh, It's okay, I understand."

"I just don't know if Alice wants you to know and I don't feel comfortable telling you if it's against her wishes." Actually, I didn't feel comfortable talking to him at all.

"Thanks anyway. I'll see you at school." YOUR NOT WELCOME!

"Your welcome. See ya." He turned and strode out the door.

I walked to the kitchen, picked up the phone book, and flipped through until I found Alice's dad, Fredric Brandon. I punched the numbers into the phone and pressed send.

"Hello?" He picked up after one ring. Waiting for Alice I'd bet.

"Mr. Brandon? It's Aylah."

"Oh, Aylah. Thank god." he sounded really worried. He must feel terrible.

"Alice is here. She's okay." I reassured him.

"Oh thank god. Can I talk to her?"

"She's asleep."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed. "Would you mind telling her I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me, and I really want her home."

"No problem, I'm sure she'll come home as soon as she cools down, Just give it time."

"Thank you. Goodnight Aylah."

"Goodnight sir." I replied politely. I dragged my feet to the living room and laid down on the couch and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket to text Jake.


	5. Chapter 5

**SOOO SHORT! IM SOOO SORRY!**

We walked in and Alice pointed.

"That's them." I turned to look at where she was pointing and I spotted an aging man in a wheelchair and a Teenage boy with copper skin, cropped black hair and the only though that consumed my mind was, Oh. My. God!

"He's hot." I said to Alice, still staring

"Um...He's decent I guess." I was glad she wasn't attracted to him. Because he's mine. _Pull yourself together, Aylah, you haven't even met him yet._ Alice seemed to notice me staring "Okay..." She said like she thought I was insane. Than he turned around. _OH MY GOD! He was even hotter from the front! If that was possible! _He was tall, well over six fee, and he was built, like muscular, but not insanely so, just the right amount.

"Hey Alice." Oh my god his voice! It was husky, low, and TO DIE FOR! I could even remember liking Jasper's voice when I heard Jacob's. Than he turned to me and I looked into his eyes and I was home. I now that sounds cliché but it's true. I didn't even know him and I think I was in love with him. No, it was more than love, it was surreal. He walked over to me and picked up my hand and my whole body started tingling, He brought it to his lips and kissed it. _I think I'm going to pass out! HOLY SHIT! _"Jacob." He said with such intensity that I new he felt like I did.

"Aylah." I said back. I was glad I could speak at all.

"It's more than a pleasure to meet you." _MORE THAN A PLEASURE! IT WAS MORE THAN A PLEASURE TO MEET ME! _I was getting light headed, Even more than before.

"Okay, big boy, We get it." I heard Alice comment from my side. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the table. Jacob glared at her. I sat down and Jacob slid in next to me and it was like Jacob and I were in our own little world. We talked about everything and anything, from school to friends to movies, just spilling our guts out. It was far too easy to talk to him, but I think I liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Short, again, I know, I'm sorry, but it's the only way I can update so fast.**

The next morning I woke up to find Alice having breakfast, already dressed, and sneezing into her cereal.

"Good morning!" She greeted me as I walked into the room. A cough immediately followed the greeting.

"You don't think your going to school?" Is she kidding? She's sick. Though Jasper would be pissed that I didn't make her stay home... No. She's sick. She can't go.

"Of course I am. I don't care that I'm sick. I'm going." I decided not to argue. I'm not in charge of her. She'll do whatever she wants. But that affair last night kind of concreted us as friends.

"Well, Jake's picking me up after school so I'll leave you my car."

"Jake who?" WHAT? How could she not remember him?

"Oh. My. God. Jacob Black." I just loved saying his name. Jacob Black, Jacob Black, Jacob Black.

"Oh. Of course. How silly of me."

"Right. So he's picking me up on his motorcycle." She raised her eyebrows. "What? He's a good driver!"

"Whatever. Just be safe." Be safe? Really? She's the one who ran off into the forest, allowed a random guy to take her to his house and than showed up at someone that she hasn't even known for one day's house and asked to stay, and she's telling me to be safe?

"Okay Mom!" she scoffed. And than she sneezed. And than I got to the issue we had been avoiding. "I talked to your dad last night." her face turned sad. Than angry.

"Why would you do that?" she asked angrily. "You saw what happened last night!" uh oh.

"He was really worried about you and I needed to tell him you were okay." I began. She opened her mouth to speak but I ignored it and continued, repeating what he said. "And he's really sorry, He said he doesn't know what happened last night."

"I know." she confessed sadly.

"And he want's you home."

"I know." She sighed. "I'll go home tonight."

"Good. And you too can figure something out." Sneeze.

"Okay." she agreed. I grabbed a granola bar and Alice's pills and she hopped off the chair and we turned and headed for the car. I tried to hand her the pills. She looked at me, confused.

"Jasper told me to give them to you." She took them willingly from me. 'of course.' I thought 'If _Jasper _wants you to have them...'

We got to the school and she immediately got out of the car and scanned the crowed. She spotted Jasper.

"Alice, should I give you the keys now?" No answer. "Alice?" No answer. She continued to stare at Jasper, obviously not hearing me. "ALICE!" I shouted. She snapped out of her little trance, shocked.

"WHAT?" she shouted back.

"Do you want the-" she was staring at Jasper again

"ALICE!" I screamed at her, trying to regain her attention

"Geez! I heard you! You don't have to yell!"

"Oh ya? What did I say?" I challenged.

"Um..."

"DO YOU WANT THE KEYS NOW OR LATER?"

"NOW'S FINE!"

"Okay, cool." I replied in a normal tone of voice, and I dropped the keys in her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's probably too fast, I'm sorry.**

After another brutal game of volleyball, I had many developing bruises and a growling stomach. As I walked into the lunchroom I scanned the crowed looking for Alice. I found her over by the Cullen table staring at Lenny Brice, he had his arms open like he wanted her to hug him. She walked cautiously toward him and hugged him. Weird. Wait, What is he doing? WHAT THE HELL? She pushed him off her and I watched as Jasper sprung from his place at the table and Kneed Lenny in the groin. He doubled over in pain and groaned something. Jasper walked up to Alice and they began talking, Jasper running his fingers through his hair as they smiled at each other. Gross. Alice puled her self away from her conversation with Jasper, grabbed her tray from the Cullen table, where Jasper had already returned to his seat, a look somewhere between anger and disgust plastered on his face. She raced toward to me, bumping into Ahnna on her way.

"Oh my god! What was that? I asked, perplexed.

"Oh my god! I don't know! He said it was a dare but still, who does that?"

"Lenny Brice, apparently." I joked. " And Jasper? Pretty damn heroic."

"I'll say." She smiled. "Hey, I need a minute to myself, okay?" she asked, rhetorically.

"You sure?"

"Ya, I'll see you later."

"Right. See you later." And she walked out of the room with her head held high.

I was walking out of the lunchroom just as Alice was coming out of the bathroom. Alice had begun walking toward me when I saw him, parked on a black motorcycle in jeans and a black t-shirt to match his bike.

"Does he want you to go with him?" I heard Alice ask, surprised from beside me. I turned to face her, my eyebrows raised as if to say _Really? Why else would he be here?_ "Well? Are you going?"

"Alice," I began, "It's extremely obvious that you have only known me for one day." She just stared at me, looking confused. "Yes!" I burst out. "I'm going to go!"

"Oh." she replied simply.

"You don't think I should go?"

"No! Of course I do but..." she trailed off.

"But what?" I persisted.

"You should take this seriously! Your cutting school!" she replied as if it was the most horrible thing in the world, like I was some serial killer about to run off on a rampage.

"I never take life seriously. No-one gets out alive anyway." she chuckled and I smiled at her.

"One more thing." ugh!

"Yes?" I asked, eager to run and leave.

"What should I tell people?" Oh.

"Tell them..." I trailed off in thought. "Tell them I got really sick and went home."

"Okay, cool!" I was eternally grateful.

"Thanks!" I replied, and I turned and began walking. Fast. Toward Jacob.

"Aylah!" I heard Alice call from behind me. I turned around and watched her give me a thumbs up. I winked at her. I ran the rest of the way and stopped dead in front of Jake's motorcycle.

"Fell like playing hookey?" he asked, smiling mischievously.

"I thought you weren't coming until later." I was glad he came but...

"I couldn't wait." I smiled.

"We have to leave before we get caught." I commanded, worried.

"Hop on!" I hesitated. "It's perfectly safe." He encouraged, smiling at me again. And I couldn't resist-I hoped on the back, wrapped my arms around his waist, and we took off. "Hold on!" he called from the front. I was already clinging to him to him for dear life but I held on tighter, the sound of the wind loud in my ears.


	8. Chapter 8

We flew down the highway at 100 miles an hour, me screaming at every turn.

"Geez!" I heard him exclaim "Bust my eardrums will ya?"

"Sure! I'd love too!" I shouted, and I screamed even louder. I heard him chuckle, we turned a corner and I buried my face in his back, screaming. We slowed and turned into a driveway that I assumed was his. It sat in front of a small, faded red house. Jacob helped me off the motorcycle and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward a path leading through the woods. "Jacob!" I exclaimed, "where are we going?"

"C'mon!" He replied, "I have to show you something!" He began pulling me faster. I tripped, naturally. I put my hands out in front of me to catch myself and squeezed my eyes shut, but I never hit the ground. I opened my eyes and looked down. My head was about two feet from the dirt. There was an arm wrapped around my waist, supporting me. He placed both hands on my waist, picked my up, and set me on my feet

"Clumsy. I'll have to remember that." He replied, holding back a laugh. I could see it in his eyes.

"Shut up!" I laughed, hitting him in the arm

"C'mon, I'll let you walk yourself this time." he offered jokingly

"Fine." I replied, falsely disgruntled. We continued down the path and a small shed came into view. His car inside on concrete blocks.

"What happened to your car?" I asked, remembering yesterday, when he drove me home.

"It's been stalling lately, so I'm working on it."

"Oh."

"So..." He began, obviously trying to change the subject. I decided to tease him.

"Jake! Let's continue talking about you stalling car, and never, ever, change the subject to what you're oh, so, subtly trying talk about!" I smiled up at him.

"No." He replied simply and seriously, let's not." He looked serious but I could see the smile in his eyes.

"Well, fine than. What could you possibly want to do discuss?" I joked

"Well, I've been wanting to build another motorcycle..." He trailed off.

"And..."

"And I was wondering if you would like to help me, I found some spare parts from when I built mine and I figured, why not? It'll cost some money since we are missing _most_ of the parts. " I was silent for a second.

"Ya! Cool! That would be fun!" Shit. I knew nothing about motorcycles.

"And I was thinking..." He sounded nervous "Maybe...When it's done, you'd like to have it?" He phrased it like a question. Wow! I thought, imagining me on a motorcycle, That's bad-ass!

"That would be awesome! Thanks so much!" I exclaimed throwing my arm around him. Than I froze and pulled away to look at him "But I'm paying."

"What! No!" He replied quickly, "I can't let you pay! It was _my _idea!"

"So! The motorcycles for me right?"

"Ya, but-"

"But nothing!" I interrupted

"Oh shut up." He replied quietly, and he placed his hand on the back o my neck, ducked his head, and brought my lips to his. _OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! HE KISSED ME! _My mind was completely blank except for some joyful panicking for the 2 seconds when our lips were connected. I pulled back to look at him.

"You're still not paying." I told him simply

"Yes, I am." and he closed the distance between us again and touched his lips softly but urgently to mine, parting them slightly. Our lips moved with each other in perfect synchronization. We needed to have a date. A real one. I racked my brain for something to do before pulling away. "It's time." I announced trying hard to sound serious. My statement shocked him, I could see it on his face.

"Time for what?" he asked, slightly worried.

"Time for me to come over and for us to watch the number one musical of all time." I smiled widely at him. He relaxed as soon as the words left my lips. He straightened his posture.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya."

"And which movie is that, exactly?"

"Hairspray." _god I love that movie._

"Seriously?" He replied, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Seriously. And during the scene where Tracy is watching link comb his hair in the bathroom with those two other guys and they do that super insane move where they comb their hair and than flatten it with their hand, I will be forced to rewind and watch it at least a thousand times."

"Fine. Than you have to watch the Hangover with me." He replied mischievously.

"The Hangover? Really?"

"Yes." He said back. _This date thing is working out perfect. _And the light bulb went off above my head (Figuratively)

"You know what?" I continued without giving him a chance to respond, "We'll have an all-night movie marathon. We'll each pick three movies and we'll watch them this weekend." He nodded, thinking

"Saturday night?" _Saturday...Saturday...do I have plans?...Whatever! I'll cancel them!_

"Seven o'clock, your house?" I asked.

"Fine, sounds great!"

"Great! I'll bring food."

"Okay." He agreed. _It's a date. _I thought, _A date... _I grabbed his hand and puled him over to a small table in the corner that stood about a foot off the ground. I stepped up onto it, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him excitedly. I pushed myself up against him, leaving no space between us before I pulled away.

"You know we've only know each other two days, right?"

"It feels like longer."

"Way longer." I agreed. I kissed him one more time before hopping off the table, onto the floor.

"I've got homework." I declared with sudden realization.

"We can do it together." He replied hopefully.

"Jake, my parents don't even know you exist."

"Well, tell them." He stated simply.

"I will, but not now. I have homework." I turned toward the entrance but he grabbed my forearm and spun me around to face him.

"Why won't you tell your parents about me?" He questioned, obviously upset.

"I will, I promise, as soon as I get home.. And tell your dad about Saturday, see if he can catch a game with a friend or something."

"Will do."

"Bye Jake! I'll text you later!"

"I'm counting on that." I chuckled.

"Bye." and I turned and followed the path back to the driveway. I forgot that I didn't have a car. Shoot. I'll walk. It's not that far. Just than I heard my phone ding. I pulled it out of my pocket. A text from Jake.

**Jake: Hey, No car, remember? **I slid open the keyboard and text-ed back.

**Me: Ya, I just figured that out.**

**Jake: Can you drive a motorcycle?**

**Me: Ya, I can. Hannah's ex-boyfriend had one. He taught me.**

**Jake: Hannah?**

**Me: My older sister.**

**Jake: Oh. Borrow my bike. The keys are in the ignition. **

**Me: Thanks! **

**Jake: No problem. Bring it back next time you come.**

**Me: Sure! I'll talk to you later. **

**Jake: Looking forward to it.**

**Me: :)**

I threw my leg over his motorcycle, Started it, and headed home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys! Sorry it took so long! And just to clarify. Aylah lives with her mother. Just her mother. She doesn't have a father. Just so you know. And thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it. ENJOY! **

I drove up my driveway and put my foot down on the concrete to keep the bike from falling. I kicked down the kickstand, pulled the keys from the ignition, and got off. I walked up to the door, shoving the keys in my pocket on the way.

"MOM! CAN I TALK TO YOU?" I called out closing the door behind me.

"I'm right here, you don't have to yell." she replied walking through the doorway into the kitchen. "And the little ones are going on some crazy field trip with their whole school, well, grades five through eight, to Washington D.C. Tomorrow, And there going to be gone for ten days so as much as I'm going to miss the little buggers, we, meaning you and me, are going to have an entire ten days to ourselves!"

"What about Hannah?" I responded, knowing I was going to miss the little ones.

"Well, almost all to ourselves, but really, she's almost never home, and when she is, she's always upstairs." She began. "And did you know that her and I actually text each other almost all the time. I think I may text her more than I talk to her. I love her but her phone bill is astronomical." _Okay. Change of subject, now! I have to get this out now or I never will._

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" _Oh my god, I just realized. How am I going to tell her? She's my mom. Wait. She's my_ _mom. She's basically a 16 year old girl. I can do this._

"Oh. We're serious now. Okay. Let's go sit down on the couch, and we'll talk." She said in a mocking feau-serious voice.

I must have glanced at her twenty times during the 10 second walk to the couch. We sat down and she turned to face me.

"There's a boy isn't there?" _What? Is she psychic? What is it with moms? How do they know EVERYTHING? Like freaking mind-readers!_

"How did you know?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Sweetie," she replied simply, "I can just tell." _She can just tell? What, like a sixth sense? Freaky. _"Please tell me it's not that Newton kid again.

"Mom."

"Because he had that weird blond hair thing where it looked like he spends an hour doing it. It was like Snap from the Rice Krispie commercial. "

"Mom."

"Wait. No. It was Crackle who had the blonde hair, not Snap. Snap was the one who has the red hair that like swoops to the side so I guess he has like Snap's style with Crackle's color..."

"Mom!"

"What?" She asked, coming back from her tangent.

"It's not Mike."

"Oh. Good. So what's his name?" I chuckled

"His name is Jacob."

"Ooh is he hot?" _WHAT?_

"MOM!" I exclaimed

"Well is he?" She persisted

"Yes, mom. Extremely." _Oh, Mom. So strange._

"Good. Because I don't want ugly grand-kids." She replied with a slightly sly smile.

"MOM!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She laughed

"I'm going over to his house on Saturday. We're gonna watch movies, Is that okay?" _C'mon Yes! Yes! Say Yes!_

"Nothing dirty."

"MOM!" I was practically screaming.

"Okay, Okay, Geez!" _I swear, If I wasn't sitting right here she'd be doubled over with laughter._

"I'll take that as a yes." I grabbed my phone and my book bag off the couch. "Mom, I'm hungry." Her laughing had calmed enough for her to speak.

"There's a half a jar of organic peanut butter on top of the fridge and some M&Ms in the freezer."

"Awesome. Thanks." I had to jump to reach the peanut butter and I probably bruised my thigh on the way down, hitting the fridge door handle, but I was starving so it was probably worth it. I dumped the bag of artificial deliciousness into the peanut butter and grabbed a spoon, stirring as I walked up the stairs to my room, phone in pocket, bag slung over shoulder.

I plopped myself down on the floor and spread my homework around me. Half-way through my assignments and a third of the way through the peanut butter-M&M combo I started missing Jake. I reached sideways across the floor, falling on my side, I rolled on my stomach, grabbing the phone, and getting up to sit on my bed.

Me: JACOB BLACK!

Jacob: Hey! Whats up?

Me: The sky, I should hope.

Jacob: Oh, Sorry, What are you doing at the present time?

Me: Well, before I text-ed you, I was doing homework and eating peanut butter and M&Ms out of the jar.

Jacob: Huh. Delicious and nutritious.

Me: Exactly. And...

Jacob: And what?

Me: I told my mom.

Jacob: How did it go?

Me: Well, My mom is officially insane.

Jacob: Why? What happened?

Me: Well, We sat down on the couch and she automatically knew it was about a boy, something about her super physic powers, And so I told her and she was like-Wait, hold on, this'll take too long to text

Jacob: Okay

A second later, my phone rang. I took a second to listen to, and dance, to my ring tone. "I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine, I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh whoa oh. Do what you want but you're never gonna break me

Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me oh, oh whoa oh."

"Hello?"

"What took you so long? Weren't you right next to the phone?" _His voice sounded higher on the phone. Weird._

"I was dancing to my ring tone." I replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Of course, I should have guessed." I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, yes you should have." I joked.

"So tell me what happened with your mom." He insisted

"Oh! Right! So I told her about you and she was like, 'Ooh is he hot?' And I was like 'MOM!' And she said 'Good, because I don't want ugly grand kids' and I was baffled!"

"Baffled?" He chuckled.

"Shut up." I responded flatly

"Okay, Continue."

"Right. So after she said the grand kid thing, I responded, once again, with a very loud 'MOM!' and than I asked her about Saturday and guess what she said." I heard him laugh

"What did she say?"

"She said 'sure, but nothing dirty!' Nothing dirty! Can you believe it? And guess what I said!" I commanded, slightly torn between laughing and hyperventilating.

"Lemme guess. Was it possibly...MOM!" I pulled the phone away from my face slightly as he yelled the end of his response. I chucked, trying to hold back a fit of laughter.

"IT WAS!" I shouted back, sure that everyone could hear me, but unconcerned with that fact.

"So were on for Saturday?"

"Yes, of course, you didn't get that from my incessant babbling?"

"Just making sure."

"Okay, well, I have to get back to my homework so I'll talk to you later."

"Alright! Have fun with your homework!" He exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh, I will." I replied as seriously as I could.

"Bye, Aylah."

"Goodbye, Jake." I slid off the bed and focused my attention back to my homework, my mind, more than occasionally, wandered off to fantasize about Jacob.


	10. Chapter 10

My eyes flew open just before I kissed Crackle. God. What a weird dream.

"AYLAH! GET UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I rolled over reluctantly.

"Geez Dara!" I groaned. I glanced at the alarm clock. Oh shit! I forgot to set the alarm! I jumped up and flew down the stairs, Dara following close behind. My mom was sitting at the counter island drinking coffee, she looked up from her cup as I came down the stairs.

"You haven't left yet?" She stood up quickly. "Go! I'll bring the kids, your gonna be late! Go!"

"I raced to the laundry room, quickly, hopping on one foot, trading my monkey pajama pants for some loose brown cargoes. I ran out the door, grabbing my keys, my bag, and shouting a quick goodbye before turning towards the driveway. No car. I turned and ran back inside.

"MOM? CAN I BORROW YOUR CAR?"

"WHY?"

"MINE'S AT SCHOOL!"

"WHY?"

"I'LL EXPLAIN WHEN I GET HOME!"

"OKAY! THE KEYS ARE ON THE COUNTER!"

"THANKS! YOUR SUPER AWESOME!"

"NO ARGUMENTS THERE!"

"SEE YOU WHEN I GET HOME!"

"BYE!"

Half-way down the road I glanced at the clock on the dashboard. _Oh. _I had plenty of time. No time if I was dropping off the kids but I had all the time in the world until _my _school started; Enough time to get coffee. _Oh, coffee. _I hadn't had coffee in a week. I was on a caffeine craze. I had had a headache all week from lack of it. I made an illegal U-turn and headed straight for forks only drive through coffee shop.

I pulled into the school parking lot and parked, glancing around for Alice. When I spotted her she was standing next to her car talking to Jasper. _Wait, what?_ I did a double take. Yes, unless I'm delusional or blind, Alice is indeed, talking to the smelly pale one himself. A hundred possibilities as to _why _she would be talking to Jasper Hale flew threw my mind. Science project, car crash, zombie invasion, international pale person convention. As soon as I thought each of these options I realized they were either impossible or extremely improbable.

I hopped out if the car and ran over to where Alice and Jasper were standing. I walked up looked at Alice, acting as if Jasper didn't exist.

"Alice, can I talk to you for a second?" Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice's waist protectively. _Ugh! The nerve! _Even my inner monologue was stuttering with anger mixed with confusion. Unfortunately, my anger took over and I popped off.

I stuck my hand in Jasper's face in a sort if 'talk to the hand' kind of gesture. "GO AWAY! I NEED TO TALK TO HER DAMMIT!" Just than I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

"You too take your time." Jasper patted Alice's shoulder and walked away.

"Dude? Seriously?" She cried "What was so damn important?" her voice was slowly raising.

"Are you dating Jasper Hale?"

She sighed, "Yes, at least, I think so."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" I screamed, loud, but not even close to my limit. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"WELL EXCUSE ME, BUT WHEN DID WE GET MARRIED?"

"LAST WEEK! IN VEGAS! DON'T YOU REMEMBER?" She ignored my joke.

"IS THERE NO RESPECT FOR ONE'S PRIVICY?" _Ha! As if._

"No, I must know everything, all the time, _all _the glory details."

"FINE THAN, WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND JACOB LAST NIGHT? HUH HUH HUH?"

"WE KISSED...ALOT!"

"WELL SO DID JASPER AND I!" Both me and my mind were dumbstruck.

"Really?"

"Ya."

And than we were jumping up and down and excitedly hugging like a couple of six year olds until the bell rang. We froze.

"Bell" She stated obviously.

"Duck. See, I can do it too."

"Ha Ha. Very funny." She responded grinning.

as we turned and walked toward the building.

"I'm hungry." I stated suddenly as my stomach started growling. I could practically hear it talking to me. _**Aylah, feed me, feeed meee...**_

"Ya, me too." She agreed "I didn't have breakfast."

"Me either."

"Do you think the cafeteria is still open for breakfast?"

"I doubt it. Class already started."

"Well, I'm _starving. _Let's go out to eat." I suggested, feeling as if my stomach was going to eat me.

"What you mean like ditch?"

"No, Alice, I mean like ice skate."

"I don't know..." She trailed off in thought.

"C'mon, we can talk about what happened _yesterday_." I persuaded.

"Um..."

"If your really worried, we can go out during lunch hour." _God, there's no way I can wait until lunch._

"Is that allowed?"

"Yeah, it says so in the handbook."

She raised her eyebrows. "You actually read the handbook?"

"One must know the rules to break them wisely." We were about ten feet from the building when I stopped "I don't think I can wait until lunch."

"Oh thank god, Because neither can I"

"Cool! So...Let's go!" _God! I'm __**so **__hungry!_

Just then the infamous _Jasper Hale _appears out if thin air.

"You girls better hurry to class or your going to be late for homeroom." He had a look in his eyes like he knew we were up to something, kind of like the look a principal or an over protective parent would get.

"Um..." Alice began, most likely thinking about our excuse, but I decided just to be up-front with him, If he wanted to know, I would tell him, what do I care?

"Alice and I are ditching and getting breakfast. Were both starving." he raised his eyebrows at us. Alice glared at me before glancing at Jasper nervously.

"Um...Um...We were just gonna...um...BYE!" And we turned and ran toward the parking lot. As soon as we were in her car we both doubled over, laughing.

"Wow, Alice, great explanation; Um...um...um...BYE!" I started laughing again. "Well, at least we all know what you were _thinking. _She raised her eyebrows at me as I turned the key in the ignition.

"And what is that?"

"_Oh Jasper! I just __**adore **__you!" _I began in an old English woman's accent. "_I want to have your little blonde babies! But only after we are married of course!"_

she hit my arm as another set of laughter rolled through us.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Before I start I would like to put describe something that I haven't been able to fit into the story; Aylah's familie's story.**

**Aylah's mom got pregnant with Aylah at sixteen. Eleven years later she remarried a man named Eric who had a thirteen year old daughter; Hannah. She had two more children with Eric; Chaia and Dara, before being killed in a car crash caused by a drunk driver. Aylah has never met her real father. He bailed when he heard about the pregnancy.**

**And another thing, sorry to keep going on and on but I recently started my first beta-ing project for cola-bear16, so if you don't mind terribly, check out her story if you have the time.**

* * *

"I'll have two eggs, hash-browns and toast." Alice ordered, handing the waitress her menu. The waitress, tucked the menu under her arm and turned to look at me. She didn't look too thrilled with having to wait on us. She could have been coming off a long shift, or she could just look that tired all the time. I leaned forward and squinted at her name-tag. Janice it read. I wondered why she was working here. After all, no one grows up wanting to be a waitress at a diner. I heard a throat clear and I was startled out of my thoughts to see Janice looking at me expectantly and semi-annoyed.

Um...I'll have blueberry pancakes." She took my menu and placed it with the other.

"Anything to drink?" She asked with a bored expression. Alice glanced at me.

"Um...I'll have an orange juice."

"Make that two." Alice said agreeably. Janice strode away without another word.

As soon as she was gone I turned to Alice and prepared myself to intensely interrogate. "So, Alice" I began, oh so subtly persuading her to tell me about Jasper.

"So, Aylah." She replied evasively.

"What happened with Jasper?"

"What happened with Jacob?" she quickly countered. _And back to evasiveness. She'll have to tell me eventually._

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"So? I asked you first, that means I win."

"Ha! No, first is the worst, second is the best." She retaliated.

"Really, are you five?" I responded, eyebrows raised.

"Maybe I am."

"It doesn't matter, I still win."

"Says who?" She responded, voice slightly higher than normal

"Says me!"

"Fine," She agreed, "I'll go first, because I'm the mature one." she said in an exasperated voice.

"Believe me, I'm okay with that." I grinned at her, silently urging her to continue, she didn't. "So...what happened? I prompted.

"Um...I kissed Jasper...in my room." She responded, looking at the table.

"Ooh! Dirty!" I grinned. She paused again. "Really? That's all you're going to tell me?"

"Yes, but I promise to tell you more as soon as I figure this out for myself." She told me, moving her gaze from the green booth table to the obviously annoyed look on my face. "So...Your turn."

"Fine. I'll be the bigger person and tell you the _whole_ story."

"Great, You do that."

"I will." I paused.

"So...he picked you up and..." She urged.

"Uh...and we went to his house and we talked about building a motorcycle together and then-"

"Wait, what?" She cut me off mid-sentence.

"What?"

"Your building a _motorcycle_?" she asked incredulously.

"Ya, a motorcycle, you know, that thing with two wheels, kinda like a bicycle."

"Uh, I know what a motorcycle is, My question was about the 'were building a motorcycle' part. You don't think your moving a little fast? You only met him like, two days ago."

I glanced down at the table. "I don't know, Alice, I really like him."

"Aylah, I get it. Don't worry," she replied, sensing the sudden mood change. "So, do you even know how to drive a motorcycle?"

"Ya, One of my sister's ex's had one and he taught me how."

"Okay, so continue, you decided on building a two wheeled death machine and then..." I chuckled. And I proceeded on and on about Jacob, telling Alice anything and everything that she wanted to know ending with her complete disapproval of me driving his motorcycle home.

* * *

After our very informative and entertaining chat and calorie gain we payed and pushed through the glass door into the surprising cold afternoon.

"I don't want to go back to school." I stated simply

"Well, we need to go, at least to pick up our homework." _Fine, be a goody goody. _

"_Please! _It's wednesday! Our teachers never assign homework on wednesdays!"

"Ya, but..." She trailed off, obviously trying to think of an excuse to go back.

"It'll be fun!" I raised my eyebrows persuading-ly.

"Yeah, but...there's nothing to do!"

"Ha! _Please! _There's _tons!_"

"Oh yeah?" She asked condescendingly "Like what?"

"Well, we could see a movie." I suggested. She thought about it for a millisecond.

"Nah." I groaned internally.

"We could shave our legs, plan world domination, wax a car, become optometrists."

"God, how do up with these insane responses?"

"My mind is just one big bag of weird." I replied, smiling

"I can tell."

"I've got it!" I exclaimed

"What?"

"We can go to build-a bear! God, I haven't been there in years!" She looked at me funny.

"Build a bear?"

"Yeah."

"What's a Build a bear?" _What's a Build a bear? Was she never eight years old?_

"Your kidding, right?" I asked incredulously.

"No, I'm not kidding."

"Well than, let's go!"

"Um..." She still sounded unsure. _Ha ha, _I thought maliciously. _Time to use my extremely potent persuasion powers._

"C'mon! Bring out you inner spontaneity!"

"I don't think I have any inner spontaneity." She stated simply.

"Thank make some! Just a little!" She paused, either pondering or deciding whether to call the mental facility and check me in. "It's not like were jumping on a plane and flying to Rome for a year, were ditching _one _day of school."

"But-"

"Jasper will be fine. He's a big boy."

"Yeah, but-"

"You'll see him tomorrow."

"I know but-"

"Oh Just come on!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the parking lot.

* * *

**Hey! I just put up a pole! Check it out and vote! And another thing, I need advice for the story, too much fluff? Not enough? I have a few more chapters written out and I need to know if they need to be fixed or written differently. HELP!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I took so long to update, I've been so busy with school. Hopefully you like the chapter. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

We walked out the door of build-a-bear onto the pavement toward the parking lot.

"Everyone in there was under the age of ten." Alice stated, looking at me.

"Yeah? And?" I replied, eyebrows raised

"We are not ten." She responded, raising her eyebrows, mimicking me while we clutched out newly made 'best friends' in our arms having refused the little cardboard houses, hoping that not having them will help hide the fact that we ditched school from our parents, Well, mostly her dad, not so much my mom.

"Really? Are you sure? Because I thought that we suddenly went back in time six years." I replied sarcastically

"Well, we're juniors in high school and we just created personalized stuffed animals" She had made a brown bear and dressed it in jeans, a layered t-shirt and sneakers while I had a white wolf in a tutu, cowboy boots and a leather jacket. I had a bad-ass bunny.

"Your never too old for stuffed animals."

"Maybe so, but we were still in there for two and a half hours."

"Was it really that long?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, It was that long. We spent an hour and a half at breakfast, two and a half hours in there so we have about two hours until school is over."

"Great! Just enough time." I glanced at her, smiling faux maliciously.

"Just enough time for what?" She asked, sounding a little suspicious.

"How much do you love me?"

"Depends."

"Can you help me with something?"

"With what?" she looked at me, eyebrows raised, yet

again

"Your mission, should you accept it, is to help me get both my car, and my mom's car back to my house."

"What?" She asked with a 'you're crazy' look on her face.

"Well, since Jake picked me up yesterday, my car, along with my mom's car, is still sitting in the school parking lot."

"Okay..."

"I need you to go with me to get my car and my mom's and drive them back to my house." She thought for a second.

"Than I would have to leave my car at the school." she contradicted

"Um...Okay, we'll go to the school, pick up both cars, drive them to my house. Than we'll take my car back to the school, and you can get your car."

"Makes sense. Let's do it."

"MOM?" I called into the house, trying to locate the woman of the house with my lame attempt at echolocation. "MOTHER?" I called again in a sing-songy voice. Okay, no mother. I feel like I should do something I'm not allowed to. The problem is, There really isn't anything I wasn't allowed to do. I could light the house on fire, I could throw stuff out the window. I ran through the limited list of things I wasn't allowed before very excitedly deciding to make cookies, my mind subconsciously blocking the dozens of times I've tried to make cookies and all the times I failed miserably. We had a cookie mix in the cabinet and mixed with about forty ice cream toppings could make a decent cookie.

I dragged a chair out from under the table and positioned it in front of the cabinet,

stepped up onto it and opened the cabinet before being rained on with bags of trans fats, artificial coloring and high-fructose corn syrup all mixed together in a neat sugar filled package. Dumping the mix onto the bowl along with the correct amount of eggs and milk, I looked at all my ingredients. Mini colored marshmallows, m&ms, reese's pieces, cashews, chocolate chips, pretzel bites and a myriad of fruity candies that would be weird to put in cookies.

I dumped a little of each thing into the bowl and began stirring, humming the sesame street theme song.

It took and amazing amount of concentration to rolling the dough into little balls without eating them. I failed with three of my little cookie balls before realizing I was eating raw eggs.

I slid the cookies into the oven and walked through the doorway to the living room, pocketing my cell phone on the way. Settling into the couch I clicked the TV on and let my eyes slide closed.

* * *

The shrieking alarm jolted me awake. _Ugh! Not again! _I jumped up and ran into the kitchen, grabbing our much-used fire extinguisher from under the sink just as the sirens started. I expertly pulled open the oven with a broom stick before throwing it aside and grabbing the nozzle of the fire extinguisher with my free hand and putting out the fire.

I sighed as the room slowly started to cool and the sirens continued.

_Shouldn't they know by now that I know how to put out my own fires? We never should have bought that stupid alarm that automatically calls the fire department._

I set the fire extinguisher down on the counter with a clank and walked out the front door to wait for the fire truck.

* * *

"Hey kid!" I heard coming from the fire truck before seeing a familiar face appear from behind the red metal.

"Oh hey Michael! Where's Brian today?"

"With his wife, It's their anniversary." He answered, reaching into the truck for something.

"Wow! Fifteen years! That's a long time."

He glanced over his shoulder, "Sweety, you know us way too well."

His statement confused me a little. "What do you mean by that?"

He turned back and started walking towards me, a box in his hands. "Did you know that down at the station we're actually keeping a running count if how many times we have to run down here."

I chucked. "No, I didn't, but I'm glad to be an entertainment."

"Kid, I'm serious. Soon you're going to end up with a boy-who-cried-wolf situation on your hands." _What the hell does that mean?_

"How? I'm not a boy and I'm afraid of wolves." He looked at me with a face that clearly read _Aylah, you're insane._

By that time he was standing in front of me, the mysterious box in his hands. I glanced down at it.

"What's that?" I asked, completely changing the subject.

"I brought you cookies." My mind jumped a little in the excitement of being brought a gift before settling into confusion.

"Why?"

He smiled. "Because I figured you wouldn't be having any anytime soon." I hit his arm. _He's making fun of me! _"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Don't be mean!" I laughed

"Mean?" He replied, acting insulted, "I brought you cookies!"

I nodded. "Okay, Okay!" I smiled again. "Do you want to come inside? My mom should be home soon."

"Sure. I wouldn't mind seeing your mom."

I turned my back to him and he followed me inside.

* * *

I heard the door open "Hey, Aylah! I saw the fire truck out front. Did you try to make cookies again?" She stopped walking when she saw us sitting at the table, eating cookies. "Hey Michael! Where's Brian?"

I jumped in, happy to know the answer. "It's him and his wedding anniversary today."

"Wow." she nodded, "Fifteen years."

Michael smiled yet again. "I love you guys. You crack me up."

* * *

**Hey! I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! And I decided I'll update as soon as I have 215 reviews. I don't want to update too fast. And I promise you guys, the next chapter will be about something important. I'm working on it now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I know I said I would update as soon as I got 215 reviews but *cough cough* I didn't get that many... ANYWAY!... This also isn't the really important chapter I said I was working on but believe me guys, I'm working on it! I want to thank my best friend Miss Ocean Blue for helping me with this chapter. She's awesome and I couldn't have done it without her. And I know that this chapter just starts off with her and her mom but Jacob comes in heavily later HEVILY! So bear with me and read until the end.**

It was dark. I could see two pale white figures moving toward me. Their stance and approach didn't seen threatening or angry, they were timid but just threatening enough to send my heart racing while I stumbled backwards, not daring to turn my back on them. My mind was scrambled and I couldn't think. My instincts were strong enough so that I knew that I had to run, but I was smart enough to know that it wouldn't matter if I did.

I opened my eyes with a gasp. My heart was racing so fast that there was a ringing in my ears. I sat up and silently shook my head as if to erase the dream from my memory.

I tried to stand and my knees collapsed and I hit the cold wood floors with a thud. Still exhausted with my lack of sound sleep I remained on the floor for a few seconds before using the side of my bed to give me support as I stood up. Sighing, I opened my door to find my mother standing directly in front of me, holding a cup of coffee.

She looked at he with wide eyes "Good-morning, Aylah" She said in a voice that made my skin crawl a little.

I smiled at her "Please god, tell me you haven't been standing there all night."

"I love you, Aylah." She replied in the same voice as her original greeting.

I chuckled. _My family. So crazy we could beat the Adams family in a world wide contest._

"Creepy." I laughed, taking the coffee from her and putting it to my lips before draining the cup completely of it's contents.

"Wow!" my mom exclaimed. "Caffeine deprived, aren't we?"

I sighed, walking to the table, refilling my cup on the way. "Yes, And starving."

My mom smiled mischievously, I knew the smile well, it meant that she had done something that I wouldn't have let her do if I was awake, or that she wanted me to think she had done something that I wouldn't have let her do if I was awake. "Well good, because I made you breakfast." _Uh-oh_

"You cooked?" I feared aloud, raising my eye brows hoping she was kidding.

"Yes." She answered confirming my fears, she was a worse cook than I was. And that was saying something.

"Mom," I sighed, "You can't cook."

"Uh!" she exclaimed as if she was taken aback "I can too cook!" She lowered her voice to below a whisper before mumbling something.

"What was that?" I asked, smiling.

"Toaster waffles, okay! I made toaster waffles!" she threw up her hands in exaggerated defeat.

"Oh good. I love your toaster waffles!"

She smiled at me, in a completely maternal way that was slightly weird for the moment at hand. "Good, I'm glad. And along with my famous homemade toaster waffles, I also made, chocolate syrup and maple syrup, fresh from the chocolate trees and maple syrup trees of Aunt Jemima and Hershey farms." she gestured to the counter where she had laid out the waffles and toppings.

"Oh, mom." I sighed again before pulling a plate from the cabinet and loading it with waffles and syrup. I turned around to find my mother's Cheshire cat smiling face inches from mine. I ignores her and walked around her, not turning back even though I knew she was following me. I placed my plate on the table and turned back toward the kitchen, dodging my mother again to get a knife and fork. By the time I turned around she was sitting across from my empty chair and practically jumping up and down in her seat. I sat down across from her and looked up at her with my eyebrows raised. "Mother? Darling, mother?

"Yes, my darling offspring?"

"What in world has got you so worked up?"

She answered my question with another question. "Have you seen _Jacob _lately?"

_Ugh! I swear! My mother thinks she's Opera, constantly trying to meddle in my love life._

"Why do you ask?" I responded evasively.

"C'mon, Aylah! You know I like vicariously through you!" As much as I loved my mother, she desperately needed a boyfriend.

"In that case, no, I have not but I'm going today, I have to return his motorcycle."

"Don't you have school? You need to focus so you can get a good job and take care of me in my old age."

"Mom, It's a teacher work-in day. Why else would I have slept until noon?"

She glanced at the clock, than pulled out her phone as if she didn't believe the clock and needed to confirm whether the clock was lying to her or not. She got a suspicious look on her face before turning to me. "A teacher work-in day? On a Thursday?"

"Hey! I don't make the rules! Besides, I think they did it because the seniors are all taking some kind of college application exam tomorrow and they want to give them time to prepare." To avoid any further berating from my mother I dug into my waffles, excited by the though or seeing Jacob, even just to drop off his motorcycle.

It was an amazing feat and would have made a hell of a funny home video watching my mom and I try to fit Jacob's motorcycle into the back of my car, even with the back seat down. But my mom and I were okay, with minimal cuts and bruises and I was flying down the highway towards La-Push. As I pulled into his driveway I realized I would need his help to get the motorcycle back _out_ of the bug. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and shoved them in my pocket along with my cell phone and lip gloss, not bothering to lock it, heading straight towards the woods, hoping that Jake was in his shed and not in the house.

"Jake?" I called in no direction in-particular.

"Aylah?" I heard Jake call back. I followed his voice in what I hoped was the direction of the little shed "I'm back here!" I hear him call again just as the shed came into view. The doors were open. Jake was laying on the floor looking up at me with school books spread around him. "Hey!" He looked surprised to see me. "Whats up?"

I glanced around before answering. "Um...I came to drop off your motorcycle. It's in my car."

He looked a little disappointed in my answer but I was waiting, wishing for him to ask me to stay. "Oh, Um...Cool."

"I kinda need help getting it out of the car." I responded with what I'm sure was a guilty look on my face.

"Well why don't you stay a while, we can get it out later." _YES!_ I happily skipped into the little shed and sat, cross legged in from of Jacob and his halo of books.

"So..." I began, trying to start a conversation. "Whatcha doin?"

"Homework. Do you think you can help me?" He looked up from his paper with really cute pleading eyes.

"Well, Jacob, I'm kind of here for _moral _support."

"Moral support huh?" He asked, eyebrows raised. "Mind giving me an example of your so called, moral support?"

" I laughed mentally. "Yes, I would love to. GO JACOB GO!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air.

We both laughed for a minute before he turned back to his work and I laid down oh his floor with my hands behind my head.

I watched as he grimaced with effort to solve the math problem causing me to smile "Gah! I give up!" he shouted suddenly running a hand through his already messy hair.

"You alright over there?" I wondered, giggling.

No! I swear I hate whoever discovered math!" he looked _furious!_ I didn't know homework could make him so angry.

"Jacob, not to make things worse but I don't think anyone actually 'invented' math."

He glanced up to look at me. "Not funny."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." I apologized, standing up and taking the two steps to where he was laying. "Which problem are you having trouble with?" He pointed to an equation on the page.

"Stupid goddamn problem!" He burst out while I quickly worked through the problem in my head.

"Jake relax, The answer is x equals sixteen." He looked at me, flabbergasted.

"What?"

"X equals sixteen." I repeated, a little slower this time.

"There's no way you got it that fast!" He replied, sounding a mixture of surprised and confused. I sat down next to him and he shifted his position from laying on the floor on his stomach to sitting next to me, his legs outstretched. I slowly walked him through the problem step by step explaining to him how to work it out before, again, coming to the answer sixteen.

"I've been working on that problem for an hour and you solved it in less than a minute!"

"Um...yeah." I replied, not sure what to say.

He laughed loudly and took my face in both of his hands, he crushed his lips to mine. My moan was muffled by his flaming hot mouth, thrusting my hands in his hair I responded enthusiastically but hesitantly.

"Jake..." I whispered when his mouth moved south, planting kisses on my jaw and neck

"You smell nice.." he said, and I think I felt his tongue trace my collar bone and I forgot completely who I was and what I was doing. I knotted my hands further into his hair as he brought his lips back to mine, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me toward him so that I was sitting on his outstretched legs, my legs facing to the side of him but my torso turned toward him. I turned my head to the side to catch my breath but his lips just moved trailed from my mouth, down my jaw and my neck, and pausing at my collarbone.

"Hey, Jake I saw this thing yesterday and...Oh! OH SHIT!" An unfamiliar voice shouted, surprised from the direction of the doorway. I froze and I felt Jacob stiffen before responding angrily.

"QUIL?" He shouted as I slid off his lap and onto the floor, turning to see two boys standing by the door. One was Tall, but not quite as tall as Jacob and thin who was covering his eyes like he had just walked in on his parents making out and the other one was a shorter, brawny boy who was glaring at Jacob but glancing at me every few seconds.

"Geez Jake! You know, you could warn us when bring a female over!" The one I assumed was Quil shouted back aggressively before glancing at me again.

"Get out." Jacob hissed through clenched teeth

I reached over and wrapped my hand around his forearm. "Jake, it's not a big deal, it's okay." I comforted, trying to end the little fight between the two friends. My touch seemed to calm him and he relaxed his pose and sighed.

"Alright, Fine. Guys this is Aylah," He announced gesturing towards me "And Aylah, this is Quil, and Embry." He introduced them, pointing to them each in turn. Just than understanding dawned on both Quil and Embry's faces. "And Aylah, I apologize, in advance for their behavior. Their not used to talking to pretty girls."

"Oh." they drew out the word, apparently coming to a fantastic discovery.

It was Embry who decided to explain their amazing epiphany. "So you're Aylah!" He announced in amazement, "Jake hasn't shut up about you since Monday."

"It's true. It's actually been really annoying," Quil piped in, walking out the door and returning with a bad of fast food in each hand. "It's been, 'Oh my god! Aylah's sooooo cute! And Aylah came over yesterday, we had sooooo much fun! For three days now."

Jacobs aggravation seemed to return in a flash, he pounced from where he was sitting and Quil dropped the bags of food on the ground and turned and sprinted out the door. Embry and I watched them wrestle until they were out of eye-sight and than acted as though they didn't exist.

"Food?" He offered, picking up a recently-discarded bag of food and walking over to me, smiling. My stomach growled.

"Please! I exclaimed, "I'm starving! He sat, cross-legged next to me, filling Jacob's formally empty spot, sitting the bag of food between us. Getting hungrier by the minute I reached into the bag and pulled out a wrapped sandwich and discarded the wrapper, looking at the sandwich I could tell it was chicken. I glanced into the bag. There was at least 10 sandwiches in it, along with about 5 large orders of fries. God only knows how much was in the other bag! "Why did you bring so much food?" I asked, turning toward Embry before taking a bite of the sandwich in my hands.

He looked up from his burger, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You bought enough food for a small army? Do you three usually eat this much?"

Before he could answer Jake and Quil came through the door. "You guys started without us?" Quil asked, pulling a container of fries from the bag by the door.

"We weren't sure how long you would be gone." Embry replied, mouth full

"I don't have time to express how deeply I'm hurt right now because I'm still extremely curious as to why, a perfectly attractive young woman would ever want to do what we caught them doing to Jacob." He smiled, dodging a jab in the side from Jacob.

"Your never going to shut up about this, are you?" Jacob asked, jumping for Quil again.

"Maybe a week after never." Quil replied, a smile in his voice.

**Hey, how was it? I need some help with my story actually, I've been doing this thing where I have way more dialogue than plot and I was wondering if anyone had tips for how to fix that? And also I need help with kissing scenes. If anyone loves me enough to write one and PM it to me, I would be eternally grateful. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! IM BACK, IM BACK, IM BACK! *Dances around in a circle* I'm so sorry! It's been two and a half months! I put why I've been gone on my profile, but I'll put it here too. I've been getting sick, Make-up work, Getting sick, make-up work, and again, Getting sick, and make-up work, than I had leg and hand surgery, and had to deal with being Post-Op and Post-Op medication, and applications to schools. ANYHOO, I'm glad to be back and thank you to everyone who stuck with this story even when I was gone. And ignore the fact that the chapters suddenly went from 10 to 14. My fan-fiction is messed up and I apologize for that. But on the bright side, You can review again! I spent all last night typing this up, until about 4 in the morning. I appreciate each and every one of my readers. And thank you.**

I woke up in a cold sweat after another sleepless night, terrified after suffering through the same dream as the night before. Pulling myself to my feet, I lost my balance and tumbled to the floor, my mind jumping and my heart skipping a beat.

"Shit." I muttered, rubbing my eyes and. I glanced at the clock, 10:27 flashed in big fluorescent orange letters. _SHIT!_ I stood up quickly and the back of my head slammed into something, hard. I cried out, tears welling up in my eyes. I straightened, blinking fast to beat back the tears and applying pressure to my head with my hand.

"GOOD MORNING, VIETNAM!" My mom shouted excitedly as she burst into the room, the door slamming against the wall.

"Must we quote 80's movies when I'm late for school?" I sighed.

"We do when your absolutely fantabulous mother has some MAJOR news!" She announced, a huge smile on her face. _Oh, my mother._

"And what is this MAJOR news of yours?" I asked as I ran around the room, gathering my clothes and books. She grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me to face her.

"Stop gathering things!" She commanded, staring me right in the eyes. I stared right back.

"Mom," I sighed "I have to get ready, I'm late, my alarm clock didn't go off."

"Oh," She smiled like a small child being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "That's my fault. I turned it off."

I sighed heavily, "Why?"

"It was killing my buzz." She replied matter-of factly. I raised my eyebrows.

"My _alarm clock_ was '_killing your buzz'?_" My mind was still frazzled and in the back of my mind I was still upset and a little frightened of the dream I had at the time of my former dormancy, but I was still able to muster up a smidgen of sarcasm. "Your buzz from what?" She sighed, exasperated, as if irritated by my lack of enthusiasm but you could still hear the excitement in her voice.

"My news!," She announced as if I should have figured it out already "My big exciting news!"

I decided to give in and act excited, hoping to god that her 'big exciting news' wasn't that she bought a new brand of Captain Crunch and pushing back the slight sarcasm that was attempting to fight it's way into my voice. I looked up from the floor into my mother's young, sparkling eyes.

"Mom," I began "What is your big, exciting news?"

"I got a job!" I immediately understood her excitement and my false excitement began to shift into real

"Mom, don't you already _have _a job?" I asked, my voice expressing my new found enthusiasm mixed with my underlying confusion.

She smiled. "Sweetie, I'm not an idiot. I've been working with the disabled kids for six years now, and I love them, but now I have a real teaching job, teaching math!"

"Where?" I asked, elated, hoping she would say Forks High

"La Push High!" She responded, her happiness growing as she discovered my increasing excitement.

_La Push High. La Push. Jacob. Mom. Teacher. Shit, Shit, Shit._

My thoughts were slightly incoherent as my mind attempted to straighten itself out.

_Okay, _I thought, _She doesn't know his last name, and she doesn't know what he looks like, so she won't know that it's him when she takes roll call, there are a lot of Jacob's, It's a common name, but this IS Forks, how many Jacobs could there be?_

My mind argued with itself for about fourteen seconds before stepping back into reality. I desperately tried to regain my former enthusiasm, trying not to let my worry for my present relationship seep into my expression.

"Uh...Cool!" I smiled at her, my beautiful mother, eyes sparkling and bright. "When do you start?"

"Monday morning!" She announced, obviously as excited as a small girl who was just sat in front of a brand new, fully furnished doll house.

"Monday morning?" I asked, one eyebrow raised, "Isn't that a little soon? Do you have time to get ready?

I think that, in my mind, I may have been sub-consciously trying to convince her not to take the job, even though it wasn't on purpose. _This is a problem._

"Yeah, I think so, and I'm not really sure how much we're going to do the first few days, just to let the kids get to know me."

"It's got to be hard for kids to get used to a new teacher, what if they don't like you?" As soon as the words left my mouth I instantly regretted them. I kicked myself for saying it. _Everyone _liked my mother. She was pretty, friendly, funny, and a ray of sunshine, she lit up your day, unless she was mad, she made you suffer in silence, she didn't yell, she was just quietly mad, it was one of the hundreds of qualities I had inherited from her. It tends to freak people out.

She smiled at me, "Sweetie, not to sound arrogant, but how many people have you actually met that don't like me?"

"Chaia's not always a fan." It was a joke, of course, but she did seem to receive a myriad of 'I hate you's from my bad-tempered little sister.

"She only says that because I won't let her stay out until 11 or eat candy for dinner."

"Mom!" I exclaimed, "You let me have candy for dinner last week!"

She sighed, "Aylah, you're a tenth grade honor student with a 5.0 GPA, an early-awarded GED, and a zillion hours of volunteer work stacked up, I think you're responsible enough to know what you can and can not eat." I smiled widely at her as she added "And you work out."

I looked up at my beautiful mother, blonde, freckled, and sweet. She was going to be a great teacher, those La Push kids were lucky

"Mom." I stated simply and obviously, "I have to go to school."

She smiled wider, "Good! You go get that damned education!" She practically screamed in my face. "See you later sweetheart!" And she strutted out of the room, a very over dramatic runway walk down the hallway, her blue sheep pajama pants disappearing around the corner.

I began gathering my things again with haste, naturally tripping over my own two feet as in my hurry to hove everything into my bag before I was any later for school. I was still in my gray wife-beater and boxer shorts, rolled over about five times to prevent them from falling down, and I decided, with disdain, that I had, once again, no time to plan an outfit. So I grabbed a pair of ripped jeans off the floor and yanked off the boxer shorts, sliding the jeans on easily over my hallo kitty underpants, and throwing an old faded sweater on over my tank top. My friends wouldn't mind my disheveled and completely un-matching outfit, they already thought I was crazy. I sprinted down the stairs, top speed, throwing my backpack over one shoulder.

I found myself facing an almost-empty driveway. In it, was a black, unreturned motorcycle, lying on its side. I was on the verge of a meltdown, standing on the edge of it, ready to jump off.

"MOM?" I called, a slight edge of hysteria to my voice.

"Yes _darling_" She called back, enunciating the word darling in a way that made it sound more like Dah-Ling.

"Where's my car?"

"Hannah has it. I took the motorcycle out so you can use that!" _AAAGGGHHHH!_

I hurriedly and clumsily slid my other arm through the second strap of my backpack. I lifted the motorcycle, swung my leg over it, started it with the keys already in the ignition, and sped off toward school, all in one swift movement. My hair was a wreck and getting worse by the second, and I was barefoot. Though living in Forks had its advantages when it came to lack of traffic, so I arrived quickly, speeding into the closest open space, parking, and sprinting to the office. The sweet, middle aged lady greeted me brightly, not phased by my usual tardiness and already writing up the late slip and handing the little blue paper to me.

I thanked her. And ran out the office doors, past the bland, khaki colored walls, desperately trying to make it before the bell of my next class. I felt like the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. _I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date, no time to say hello, GOODBYE, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! _My thoughts were completely consumed by it.

I had finally reached the door to the science lab, one arm outstretched to turn the handle, having completely bypassed my locker, when I caught movement in the corner of my eye, coming from the woods behind the school, It was unsettling, I didn't know if it was my mind playing a trick on me or not.

I had a strange, overwhelming attraction to finding out what happened, my 'sixth sense' kicking in. I was always curious, wondering and thinking, what if?

I lowered my hand and dropped my backpack around the corner from the classroom and made my way toward the dark, ominous woods.

As I drew closer I realized I should be freezing, but I wasn't. I came up slowly on the the first trees at the edge of the forest, about 300 yards from the walls of Forks High, and my mind began to change. My heart sped up and my conscience was screaming at me to run, yet my bare feet drew me closer and closer to the forest and into the shadows the first trees provided.

Long buried defense instincts were slowly growing stronger and stronger, my body sensing something my brain didn't, the feelings grew stronger than they had ever been as I walked further into the darkness, the darkness drawing me in.

I could feel the rough forest floor on my bare feet and ankles, I was I was undeniably absorbed with whatever it was that I had seen that I didn't even take notice of the slight shaking of my hands as I stayed completely silent. I followed on for what must have been at least twenty minutes, tripping over logs and getting hit with branches. My hands started shaking slightly more vigorously. I tripped, once again, over a precariously grown-up root that had grown over the level of grass and dirt, and seemed to show up directly in my path as if attempting to prevent me from going any further, when I saw a small light shining through the trees, a break in the darkness.

I slowly stalked the ray of light, the shaking of my hands slowly spreading to occupy my arms as I came upon the the break in trees. My focus was immediately pulled to the very left corner of the opening where two strangely familiar white figures were leaned over a limp dear, the shaking spreading through the rest of my body as quickly as fire over a pile of dry twigs, until my entire body was shaking violently and I felt hot, too hot, everywhere.

I could feel the heat all the way through my core as the bigger of the two figures turned to me and we locked eyes. A Cullen. Suddenly the entire world was masked in red. A harsh tremor rocked through my spine...and I exploded.


	15. Apology

I'm sorry for updating like this, without a new chapter, but I wanted to inform everyone that I have not given up on this story, though it may seem like I have.I was in Greece for the summer and I'm starting school again now, I have the next two chapters written but I have no time. Between swim team, soccer, volleyball, AP courses, testing, I have no time. I'm so sorry, don't give up on me, please. I appreciate everyone who stuck with mess much. Thank you. I'll update as soon as I can.


	16. New tumblr

I'm really sorry to update like this again, but I wanted to tell you that I did find my notebook, and finished the chapter...Than I lost it again, AND that I made a tumblr. I was wondering if anyone would want to follow me? Im really excited about it. Right now, my tumblr has basically nothing on it, but Im really excited and Its getting better, I promise. keepitsimpleletitgo .tumblr .com


End file.
